Lazere
The Lazere are a powerful species from the Sagittarius Dwarf Galaxy, which is being absorbed into the Milky Way. The race is not united and split into three major familial factions. Culture The Lazere place a high value on victory, although they have a very vague sense of honor and loyalty outside of familial ties. Social status is based on your devotion to the war effort. Military service is required for 10 years after a citizen has passed mental and physical tests deeming them fit for service. Lazere who stay longer than 10 years are often looked upon with great respect, and often earn a promotion simply for staying longer. Despite these programs, the nomadic nature of the Lazere means only about 20% of the population become soldiers. However, often the the fleet is followed by a group of civilian settlers, who will rebuild or repair ships for the fleet once they begin mining operation. Usually there is a group of civilians that serves as a rudimentary militia force as well. Physiology Reproduction Lazere can reproduce sexually, but can also undergo parthenogenesis if nesscecary. Families Jurae The Jurae family is the most powerful and organized Lazere Family, holding the most systems and having the best technology. The Jurae have a deep seated hatred for the Ulkae, both are ancient factions that were fighting since before they left their homeworld. The Jurae are normally busy fighting other families, but have sent all spare forces in an attempt to collonize the MWG. The Jurae have 500 Capital ships each with a fleet of 1000 ships or more. A Capital Fleet is composed of 500 cruisers, 200 battleships, the bombers can vary in number, and this number can rapidly change. The Lazere place a high value on victory, although they have a very vague sense of honor and loyalty outside of familial ties. Social status is based on your devotion to the war effort. Military service is required for 10 years after a citizen has passed mental and physical tests deeming them fit for service. Lazere who stay longer than 10 years are often looked upon with great respect, and often earn a promotion simply for staying longer. Despite these programs, the nomadic nature of the Lazere means only about 20% of the population become soldiers. However, often the the fleet is followed by a group of civilian settlers, who will rebuild or repair ships for the fleet once they begin mining operation. Usually there is a group of civilians that serves as a rudimentary militia force as well. The Jurae have fanatical devotion to the family, oaths are sworn on "The Bloodline." A common greeting is "Blood of mine," and so on. This obsession becomes religious, as the primary form of religion is ancestor worship. The Jurae are led by a Grand Patriarch, who is treated as a god, however, if a negative event such as a major battle being lost or a war, the Grand Patriarch is killed and replaced, so it is mostly a ceremonial role. The real leaders are the three Matriarchs underneath the Patriarch. Because of this, the female line in families is considered more important. Relations The Jurae are at war with the Ulkae and many factions in the MWG Ulkae The Ulkae are the oldest familial faction, dating back to the medieval ages of the lazere. They abandoned the feudal system, but the advent of space travel and their comparably slow FTL systems has required them to revert back to feudalism. They are ruled by a Grand Prince, with several Grand Dukes under him. the current Grand Prince is Nareer Gwof Yshol Rixival. Nareer was the 8th pretender to the throne, making him 11th in line, but the other heirs and pretenders mysteriously died in quick succession. This has raised many questions on the legitimacy of his succession leaving the Ulkae realm very close to a succession crisis. Relations The Ulkae are at war with the Jurae and have a royal marriage and territorial guarantee with the Jageillien Family. Jageillien The Jageillien dynasty is a relatively new faction in Lazere politics, but still ancient. The Jageillien dynasty would be more powerful than the Jurae if it was not for their internal conflicts. The Jageillien family is split into thousands of patrician clans who vie to be elected to the position of Doge. This often leads them into nigh-perpetual civil war, and the only thing protecting them from annihilation is their protection by the Ulkae. This protection is not granted out of any friendship, but to prevent the Jurae from gaining any more advantage over the other families. Military Forces Capital Ship TypesEdit *Arasez Capital Ships are smaller and less powerful than other Capital Ships. They are 10km long and carry a total of 100 broadsides, with 50kt Medium Railguns, each sides total firing output is 25 Megatons a second. . The Dorsal Railgun can be fired once per minute and has a yield of 50 MT. They are capable of protecting smaller ships, as well as housing civilians in war, serving a purpose similar to a castle. *Mularez Capital ships have double the firepower, and are also faster. However they are incapable of carrying smaller ships, making them less versatile. These also are lightly armored compared to other ships. BattleshipsEdit A Borklass battleship is 1km, has 25 Medium Railguns on each side, with a dorsal cannon with a 25 MT output. Battleships also carry 10 1 GT torpedos. Each battleship is capable of carrying 5 bombers, but the number varies. Cruisers.Edit Workbala cruisers are typically 750 Meters long, with only 10 broadside guns and a weak 900 KT dorsal Gun. They carry many torpedos to make up for the lack of Railguns, usually 100-200 50Kt Torpedos. These serve to overwhelm enemy point defense to allow for the much deadlier 1 GT torpedos to get through Bombers Bombers are held inside battleships, and can vary in payload. Most commonly they are used in tactics as reusable torpedos, carrying many very low payload rockets to overwhelm enemy defenses with volume. Ground Forces *The Main battle tank of the Lazere is quite large. It is primarily used for breaching enemy defenses with a high powered main cannon. It has two rapidfire anti infantry guns with about the same power as a hand grenade. the Anti Infantry guns can usually be destroyed by sustained small arms fire. *Light Battle tanks are primarily Anti Infantry. Some of them are armed with experimental and dangerous Dioxygen Difluoride grenade launchers. This extremely volatile substance will cause organic matter above -300 degrees fahrenheit to ignite and explode. However, these launchers have been found to be more effective as stationary deployments, as any break in the containers spells immediate disaster for the surrounding area. *Infantry typically carry a 5 Ton of tnt per second railgun (tENTs) one anti tank grenade/suicide charge, with varying yields of up to 1 KT. The average yield of the AT grenades are 50 tons. An alternative to the AT grenade is a Hydrogen Fluoride grenade, which will typically kill or severely disable any non-airtight target in seconds. Category:Articles by User:Yuy168 Category:Sapient beings